Rebellious love Rival, soul silver lemon part 2
by bishonenslover
Summary: This is the second part of my soul silver lemon i think i will leave it as a two-part story, if you want another chapter then lemme know. also someone left a review saying his name is heart in my story, well it has always been silver lol.Anyway lemon ahoy


Part 2

You walk into the city tired and worn out, you make your first stop at the pokemon centre to heal Lopunny from any scrapes that she had gotten along the way. You then decide you should book into the local Inn.

You walk through the main doors and spot Silver walking down the corridor "oh my goodness its him" you whisper, you silently follow him and make a mental note of what room number is his.

You walk out of the inn and go to the poke mart, to buy another antidote and a gift. You walk back to the Inn and stand outside Silver's door, you swallow your pride and knock, he opens the door with his usual moody look, when he sees it's you he smiles

"well hello, is your pokemon dying again"

"shut up. I came to thank you, you ran away too quickly last time, I got you another antidote to replace yours, and a thank you gift" you hand him the antidote and the gift you bought.

"thanks" he stares at you with an odd look

"what?" you shift and nervously smile

"nothing, did you want to come in?" he steps to the side and you don't quite know why but you walk into his room "oh sorry pokemon aren't allowed in the rooms" he says, you look at your Lopunny

"I'm sorry" you say to her and hold out her pokeball and she obediently goes inside, despite the fact she hates it.

"you have her well trained" he walks over to the seat

"I didn't need to train her, we are friends, and we can both rely on each other" you sit opposite to where he is, he opens the bottle of wine that is on the table beside him

"this was a welcoming gift from the Inn, wanna join me?" he hands you a glass and pours some of the wine into it, then fills his own.

You chat throughout the evening and you find out a little about him, you also manage to wiggle out of him that he has had no previous relationships, so when he said second kiss he mean in total that was his second. "that is really hard to believe, I would have thought girls would be all over you" you say,

he laughs "what makes you think that?"

"well you are really hot"

"well you are clearly drunk" he looks over at your glass which is only about half empty, he tops it up again and puts the bottle back on the table

"I'm not a big drinker, but unlike some, I don't need alcohol to tell me what I want" you practically pounce at him you push him back on his chair and kiss him again softly, this time though he takes more control, he stands and kisses you again, you wrap your arms round his neck then wrap your legs round his waist, he walks over to the bed and leans down on it with you still holding onto him.

You let go of him so you are laying on his bed, he stands slightly to look at you properly but then bends down and kisses you again,

"you are beautiful" he says as he kisses your ear and down your neck, he runs his hands up from your waist to your chest he gently squeezes your breasts over your clothes, you move your hands to the bottom of his top and with one swift move pull it up over his head and throw it on the floor.

He continues kissing you and starts to undo your top he pushes it open and moves your bra up so your breasts are squeezed out, he kisses down your neck to your collar bone then down to your nipple, you moan as he starts to spiral his tongue round it then suck on it, he gently runs his fingers round the other one and softly pinches it, he pushes your top fully off your shoulders and throws it with his top on the floor, then he unclips your bra and adds that to the pile.

You look up at him and bite your bottom lip.

As you move back so you are properly laying on his bed he follows, so he is on all fours looking down at you, he kisses your stomach and down to where the waistband of your skirt comes up to, he slides the skirt down and off and starts to run his hands up your thighs, he kisses along the top and tugs on your underwear with his teeth, he pulls them down and starts to kiss over your most sensitive area.

"ohh silver" you moan as he caresses your thighs and kisses round your warmth. He stands on his knees and starts to undo his trousers, you lean up on your elbows to watch him. He pushes his trousers down then teases you by playing with the waistband of his boxers, you bite your bottom lip and look up at his eyes, he smirks and pushes them down slowly and adds them to the floor,

"mmm" you purr as he lowers his toned body onto yours.

He kisses you softly on the lips as he runs his hands over your body caressing every inch, you run your hands over his back and every time he tickles you, you dig your nails in out of reaction not spite.

He kisses your neck and slowly runs his tongue down to your nipple, again he sucks on it and gently nibbles the tip, gently he caresses the entrance of your warmth with his member gently rubbing round then pushing in slightly and pulling it out again

"ohh Silver please, don't tease me" you pull his hips down to try and push him in further but he is too strong and stays where he is, he slowly pushes into you. You let out a gasp as you can feel it hitting all the right places

"ohh deeper Silver, deeper" you plead, he pushes into you further until he is fully inside you "oh Silver" you cry as the feeling begins to swell deep inside you.

He starts to move his hips on top of yours thrusting back and forth every time going in deeper, you wrap your legs around him again and rock up and down with him getting faster and harder as you both get closer to your peak

"yes Silver I'm going to cum... keep going" you pant out, he moves faster than before

"ohhhhh _" he cries out your name as he releases inside you

"yes Silver yessss" you scream as you hit your climax straight after. He flops down onto the bed next to you panting hard "that was the most incredible thing I have ever felt" he puffed out

"me too, you are so good" you say stroking his chest, he grins and pulls the covers over you both you fall asleep nuzzling into his chest.


End file.
